


And maybe you think I'm not listening as you scream and scream (but rest assured, I hear every word)

by toitsu



Series: No anesthesia on Asgard [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Suffering, Warriors three and Sif are not a bunch of bullies, because I don't know other word for it, brotherly feelings, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsu/pseuds/toitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is wounded and Thor has to hurt him more in order to save him. With no anesthesia whatsoever.</p>
<p>Fill for this prompt on norsekink: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=16433667#t16433667</p>
            </blockquote>





	And maybe you think I'm not listening as you scream and scream (but rest assured, I hear every word)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "True love" by The Legendary Pink Dots

There is poison on the arrow, Loki informs them. Thor asks how can he know that, and Loki replies that his magic is reacting to it, holding it at bay, for now.   
  
Well, that makes everything so much better. Which is to say, not at all. Loki already looks paler than usual, and Thor can't stop the bloodflow, no matter how hard he presses the cloth of his cape to the wound.    
  
Volstagg suggests pushing it out – it's deep in, surely it would be easier than pulling it out? Sif argues that they could injure his spine – don't you see how it's angled? And he might bleed out before we are done with it. We should pull it out.   
  
Loki weakly informs them he'd rather die than let them touch him. And that he would appreciate if there was no pulling and pushing of anything, because the damn thing is barbed.   
  
In the ensuing silence, Hogun's voice rings clear when he says: "I think we will have to cut it out, then."   
  
*   
  
Out of all of them, Hogun is the only one who ever bothered to learn anything about healing. Still, Thor won't let him near Loki. "Instruct me", he insists, and Loki grants him a grateful smile. Hogun cleans a knife, hands it to Thor.    
  
Thor shares a look with Loki, unspoken "Are you sure about this?"   
Loki nods, closes his eyes. "Do it."    
  
First cut – Loki clenches his jaw, and Thor repeats "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Imbecile, j-just do it."   
  
*   
  
Loki's breathing is getting laboured and he is clenching someone's arm, quite painfully. He hasn't screamed yet, and if sheds a tear or two, no one will say. Thor apologizes the whole time – often stops to give Loki time to get over new wave of pain, to thread fingers through sweaty hair, coating it with blood. Loki has no strenght to urge him to finish it, but Hogun reminds Thor that they need to do this now or Loki will bleed to death, and whether his magic manages to contain the poison or not will not matter any more.    
  
Thor can still repeat the mantra.    
  
Behind them, Fandral asks "Can't he just heal himself with his magic?"    
  
Sif is the one who answers him, sounding as if she is reciting something learnt long ago: "Not all magic is the same. Arts of healing are different than arts of illusion and trickery, than arts of offense and defense. Not everyone is versed in all aspects."    
  
Loki inclines his head a little to look at her, whispers "Your mother is sorceress, am I ri-augh!"   
  
Thor says: "I'm sorry, brother, but I'm almost done. Please hang on just a little more."    
  
The blood flows and flows as Thor cuts and cuts around the arrow. 

It feels like a thousand years have passed, though it's only minutes actually when Hogun deems it safe enough to pull the arrow out. Thor throws the knife, tries to wipe his hands. He grips the shaft with both hands, but it's slippery with blood. He gives Loki a moment to take a deep breath, whispers "Relax."   
  
This time Loki does scream as the barbs still tear his insides.   
  
*  
  
It's not done yet. They have to close the wound somehow, though no one knows how – even if they had something to sew it with, it would be too late before they managed close everything. Loki is already half conscious.  
  
"Thor", his voice is not even a whisper anymore, and Thor has to lean in close. "My h-hand. Put it in the wo-wound. Quickly." Thor is confused by the request, but he does as he is told, and everyone huddles closer.   
  
There is a smell of burnt flesh and Thor yells "Loki!", but Volstagg stops him when he tries to lift Loki's hand.  
  
"He's cauterizing it", Hogun says, a little awed as Loki sobbs and burns himself. Thor can only stroke his hair. He presses a kiss to Loki's forehead, whispers to him only "You're so brave, brother. You will pull it through. You can do it. I have never met a person braver than you."  
  
*  
  
A week later, and Loki is still pale, still in healing rooms, though he wakes up few times, confused and feverish. Thor never leaves his side; wipes his sweaty forehead and feeds him apples when Loki is aware enough to be fed.   
  
He chants words of encouragement and love; Frigga often sits with him, worried for both of them. Odin visits twice, never stays long – but he does hold Loki's hand, strokes his palm. If he whispers "Come back to us", only his family can hear it.   
  
* * *  
  
Three months later, there is only a scar left and a feast thrown in celebration of his recovery. When Loki enters the hall, little thinner than before, but alive, whole and healthy, it's not only Thor who envelops him in a rib-crushing hug, but Warriors three also crowd him, and even lady Sif smiles when she hugs him fiercely and yells "Welcome back, troublemaker! The days were so dull without you."  
  
Loki's eyes look bigger than usual on his gaunt face, and his smile is blinding.

 

 


End file.
